The present invention relates generally to thermally insulated shipping systems and relates more particularly to thermally insulated shipping systems of the type that may be used to transport pallet-sized payloads.
Thermally insulated shipping systems of the type that may be used to transport pallet-sized payloads of temperature-sensitive materials, such as biological and/or pharmaceutical products, are well-known. Illustrative examples of thermally insulated shipping systems that may be used to transport pallet-sized payloads are discussed below.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011/0049164 A1, inventor Banks et al., which was published Mar. 3, 2011, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed an insulated pallet shipper and methods of making and using the same. The insulated pallet shipper of the foregoing published patent application is said to include an insulated container that includes a top wall, a bottom wall, a left side wall, a right side wall, a rear wall, and a front wall, the aforementioned walls collectively defining a cavity. A plurality of coolant members are positioned within the cavity, some of the coolant members being laid horizontally on top of the bottom wall, some of the coolant members being mounted vertically along the inside surfaces of the left side and right side walls, and some of the coolant members being laid horizontally on top of a tray that is positioned below the top wall. Each of the coolant members includes a plurality of stacked, individually-wrapped coolant bricks encased within a single cardboard container. The single cardboard container comprises a closed-ended sleeve, and each of the stacked, individually-wrapped coolant bricks comprises a foam refrigerant block encased in a flexible metal foil. At least some of the coolant members are pre-conditioned at a refrigerating temperature and at least some of the coolant members are pre-conditioned at a freezing temperature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,763,423 B2, inventor Tattam, which issued Jul. 1, 2014, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a temperature control system for a transport container having a base and at least one side wall and a cover, the temperature control system comprising a foldable sleeve having first and second major planes, which in an unfolded state retain a thermal pack which is attached to a side of the container operable to retain temperature control (thermal packs) within, the sleeve conveniently having a spacer means to maintain a temperature within a closed container by virtue of heat transfer with the thermal pack, yet prevents contact with product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,504 B2, inventor Denfield, which issued Apr. 18, 2006, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there are disclosed several embodiments of containers constructed of, for example, rigid polyurethane foam. The containers are particularly useful for, among other purposes, small and large shipments, such as via air freight, including via LD3 shipping containers. Such containers are basically formed of a bottom, preferably with a tray, for holding product, four sides, and a lid, and preferably with a coolant tray. Furthermore, the bottom, sides and lid are designed to interlock (the sides and base preferably are slide-locked or are tongue and grooved, as opposed to typical 45 degree corners that do not lock together or “grip” together), so as to reduce thermal convection. Also, preferably, a rigid polyurethane foam is molded to form a bottom for the container and can have “pallet” grooves as distinguished from using wood which can invite termite problems, particularly in an air freight environment. The coolant tray preferably is a slide-in tray which contains a suitable coolant, such as dry ice or gel packs, and which also is preferably made of rigid polyurethane foam to maintain the coolant out of direct contact with the product. In addition, the interior walls and bottom of the container can be configured to provide a convection design to create a controlled air flow within the product compartment, and this air flow can reduce the temperature gradient within the product compartment and thus provide better and even temperature control when shipping biological and other products.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0015191 A1, inventors Seagle et al., which was published on Jan. 17, 2013, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a climate control container that is lightweight, strong, that forms an ultraviolet light, weather/dust particle barrier and that controls the climate inside the climate cargo container to protect the integrity of the cargo. In one embodiment, the climate control cargo container comprises (a) a load bearing structure having a first core and a first thermoplastic layer surrounding the first core; and (b) an enclosure having at least a second core and a second thermoplastic layer surrounding the second core. One or both of the load bearing structure and the enclosure have one or more pockets for locating one or more phase change materials capable of multiple cycles of phase transformation for climate control.
In PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/083320 A1, published Jun. 5, 2014, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a thermally insulated shipping container. The shipping container comprises an inner structure including an inner base, a front inner wall, a rear inner wall opposed to the front inner wall, a pair of opposed side inner walls each extending between the front and rear inner walls and an inner lid. The container also comprises an outer structure including an outer base, a front outer wall, a rear outer wall opposed to the front inner wall, two side outer walls each extending between the front and rear outer walls and an outer lid. A cavity extends at least between the inner and outer walls, the cavity being arranged to receive a plurality of cool packs. The container, when empty, is arranged to be transported disassembled in a flat packed state prior to being assembled for use. A portion of each of the two side outer walls is hinged at one end to a respective end of one of the front or rear outer walls.
In French Patent Application Publication No. FR 2 994 420 A1, which was published Feb. 14, 2014, and which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a protection cover for protecting products placed on a pallet during transport of products on vehicle. The cover has flexible rectangular sealed walls, e.g., four side walls, and a flexible wall forming a bottom, and a rectangular opening part provided in front of the bottom, where the opening part forms a parallelepiped space between the walls. One of the sealed walls is a polyurethane film or a PVC film. The opening part has a section slightly greater than that of a pallet. The side walls and the bottom have thickness ranging between 150 microns and 1 mm and are assembled along edges by thermal or ultrasounds or high frequency welding or by bonding. The publication is also directed at the following: (1) a thermal protection system for products placed on a pallet; and (2) a method for protecting products placed on a pallet during transport.
Other documents that may be of interest include the following, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,137 B2, inventors Seagle et al., issued Mar. 18, 2014; U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,581 B2, inventors Williams et al., issued Dec. 17, 2013; U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,511 B2, inventors Meyer et al., issued Mar. 29, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,566 B1, inventor Wilken, issued May 25, 2010; U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,583 B2, inventors Hillman et al., issued Feb. 12, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,963 B2, inventor Mayer, issued Aug. 21, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,562 B2, inventors Tabor et al., issued Dec. 21, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,233, inventors Cook et al., issued Sep. 23, 1997; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0301057 A1, inventors Tattam et al., published Dec. 2, 2010; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0276643 A1, inventors Heroux et al., published Nov. 13, 2008; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0051734 A1, inventor Kuhn, published Mar. 8, 2007; PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/023911 A1, published Feb. 13, 2014; and French Patent Application Publication No. FR 2 989 359 A1, published Oct. 18, 2013.